Pups Save Zuma official
Starts out with theme song... ends with (Chase barking) (music starts playing) "Pups Save Zuma" Zuma is seen playing soccer with the rest of the pups while Rocky and Ryder were helping Katie with a couple problems. Zuma asked "Pups I'm gonna go for a swim." Chase ears pricked up "Are you sure you don't need anyone to go with you, and go alone?" "We can go with you if you want." Chase added. "I'm sure dude, I'm just going for a little swim, I'll be back before Rocky's party I promise, unless something eats me but I'll be back." "Oook, (Chase said smiling) Go on buddy." "Let's dive in!!" Zuma said proudly. Zuma ran to the beach and went *splash* into the water, his pup pack opened and he was under water. After 5 minutes of swimming Zuma heard something. *crash, crash, boom, boom, booom, booom* "Ryder, Ryder, come in Ryder dude, Ryder???" Zuma questioned. "Oh no I must be so far down my reception is bad, heeeeeeelp!" "Oh no I'm stuck help!" "Wally Help me!!!!!!". Zuma cried. Wally was on the other side of the beach with Walinda, Wally's daughter, and Capt. Turbot they were getting ready for Rocky's party. Ryder and the other pups were helping with decorations, while Rocky was told to help Capt. Turbot (it wasn't a surprise birthday anyways). Chase and Marshall were going to search for Zuma, cause they were worried about him and the party almost started only Zuma didn't pitch in and they were waiting for him. "Zuma?" Marshall yelled checking on the streets of Adventure Bay just in case he went on dry land at any point of time. Zuma has been under there for 1 hour already. Zuma started to get the chills that no one would find him or help him, or something would eat him, he started whimpering. Chase was by the water sniffing, then he heard a really loud whimpering coming down from deep under the water. "Zuma???" Chase asked "Where are you???" "We need you, we are all worried about you!" Zuma whimpered 'EVEN LOUDER. ' "I hear him, *barks*, Ryder I found Zuma he's really really down under the water I heard him whimper like he's hurt or something." Chase told Ryder. "Good job Chase." "I found him under the beach water." Chase said. "That's great Chase." Ryder replied. "*barks* Marshall come in," Chase talked in his pup tag "Woah, oh hey Chase did you find him yet?" Marshall queried. "Yea but bad news," "What Chase?" Marshall continued. "I found Zuma but he's deep underwater and I heard him whimpering, if Ryder,Katie, or Wally doesn't get to him soon he might loose oxygen and and...." Chase paused. "He might what?" Marshall asked. "Oh no and on Rocky's birthday! But I can't swim that's Ryder, Katie, and Wally's expertise... how am I supposed to help... It's all my fault I should of gone with... I DON'T WANT ZUMA TO DIE... *cries and whimpers really loudly*" *Katie runs by Marshall and Chase* "What's wrong with Chase? Marshall he looks upset?" Katie asked. *Rocky, Ryder, and the other pups run down by the beach where Marshall is trying to calm Chase down* "Chase it's going to be ok, I'm here." Marshall said trying to calm Chase down. "*sniffles* It's not ok it's all my fault I should of went with him just in case, and I didn't and now look what happens one of my best friends needs major help or he's going to DIE and it's all my fault no one else's, I'm sorry Rocky, I wish I could save him for all of us but I can't swim, Marshall would get lost, Skye might get scared of some creatures bigger than her, You hate water but you can't help it cause you have hydrophobia, Zuma is gone, Rubble would be to chicken, Everest would try but would probably get herself trapped too, the only one that would be able to help would be Ryder, Katie, Capt. Turbot, or Wally. But Capt. Turbot and Wally are on Seal Island so it's up to you and Katie to save my second best friend in the whole world my first best friend is Marshall but he's not in grave danger. I'm sorry for failing you Ryder and pups!" "Wow that was like a speech," Rubble said "Rubble be nice Chase is just expressing his emotions." Marshall said. "You didn't let me finish," Rubble said. "Ok," Ryder said. "A LONG BORING SPEECH." Rubble said. "Ok that's it!" Everyone but Rubble said. "Ryder and Katie I think you should dive in now before Chase gets worse.." "Great idea Marshall!" Ryder replied. "Let's go!. " Ryder continued. "Save Zuma." Continued Katie. *splash dive dive went Ryder and Katie into the water seeing that Wally was down by Zuma barking* "Arr Arr" *Wally barked pointing down at a shadow looking like a Chocolate Lab* "That has to be Zuma." Ryder said. "If Wally says so it should be." "Oh no it looks like Zuma is out cold," Katie says. "Let's pick him up and swim him up to the top." Ryder said. "Agreed." Both said. *Ryder and Katie hold Zuma and swim up, splash, as they carry him onto the beach* *Chase looks up and runs over licks Ryder and Katie's face then runs over to Zuma* "Oh yes thank you! You saved..." Chase paused. *Chase knew what happened and what he had to do* "Marshall can I have the spare water bowl with some fresh water in it?" Chase asked panting really hardly. "Oh yes anything for you buddy." Marshall said. *Marshall drops the bowl by Chase* *Chase drinks most of the water and drinks it* What is he doing with the little bit of water? "Chase is hydrated now from all that crying that dried his throat a little bit too much now I think he's going to save Zuma snout to snout." Marshall said. "It's time to be a hero!" Chase said. (The lines "It's time to be a hero" is from one of my favorite shows PJ Masks.) *Chase lifts the bowl opens Zuma's mouth and pours water into his mouth and helps him swallow it since Zuma can't, next he wipes Zuma's mouth off with Zuma's paw, then Chase lays on the right side of Zuma pushes the water out of his stomach and wipes off his mouth again, finally Chase puts his snout by Zuma's snout or mouth to mouth and waits 5 seconds and breathes for 23 seconds to bring Zuma back to life* *Zuma opens his eyes to see Chase on top of him still* "Please work, please work..." *Zuma grunts* "Uhhh what happened?" Zuma asked. "Zuma?!!" Chase asked. "Yea it's me what happened?" Zuma queried. "I thought I lost you forever," *cries and hugs Zuma* "What happened?" Zuma asked again. "You sank and Wally showed Ryder and Katie where you were, Ryder and Katie retrieved you, then I retrieved the emergency water bowl with lots of water and Chase drank a lot of water but saved some for you and he helped you drink it; then he pumped and pushed your stomach to get the beach water out and lastly went snout to snout with you and saved your life so you should be thanking him not us, he was the one who went over all that pain and stress to save you, we were worried about you but he took it too far and was worried about you even more than we were." Marshall finally said. "Aww, Chase you did all of that and went over all of that for me just to save my life, you are such a PAWsome best friend." *hugs Chase and smiles, Chase smiles and hugs back* "Aww" everybody says except for Rubble who was disgusted. "Well I guess some people just go over what's expected for some people even if they're only pups." Marshall said respectfully. "You are all good pups who wants to go back to the lookout and you know what...?" Ryder asked. "We do!!!" Everyone but Rubble said. *You're all good pups, and we saved the day!, and now it's time to play round Adventure Bay, PppppAW Patrol, (continues PppppAW Patrol)* *Everyone but Rubble enjoys Rocky's "surprise" birthday* *PAW Patrol!* Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Zuma